The invention relates to bandages, medication and methods for bandaging and/or medicating wounds. More specifically, the invention relates to bandages and treatment methods for use on the hand and fingers. In its most immediate sense, the invention relates to bandages and treatment methods for use on infants with hand wounds, infections, etc.
It has long been known that it is difficult to bandage fingers and that it is especially difficult to bandage children's fingers and hands. Children do not tolerate bandages well and therefore try to remove them. It is thus frequently necessary to use oversize bandages and excessive quantities of surgical tape merely to insure that the bandages remain in place. This is not only difficult and wasteful but is also uncomfortable for the child.
The same difficulties are presented when it is necessary to medicate an infant's hand or finger. The infant frequently eats or otherwise removes the medication, thereby retarding the healing process.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided an overwrap for finger and hand injuries. The injuries may be covered by bandages or may be spread with medication. The overwrap is glove-shaped, and is made of light and air-permeable material, to promote healing. Ravel-stop means is located at the proximal end of each of the finger portions of the overwrap, adjacent the central hand portion, and means are provided for securing the overwrap around the patient's wrist.
When, e.g. the patient's index finger is to be bandaged or medicated, all other finger portions are severed from the hand portion. Then, after the bandage or medication has been applied to the finger, the overwrap is put on the hand and the unsevered finger portion is slipped over the bandage or medicated region. (When the hand alone is to be bandaged or medicated, all the finger portions are severed and the overwrap is then slipped over the bandaged or medicated hand.) The overwrap is then secured around the patient's wrist, so that it cannot be easily taken off. The ravel-stop means prevents the hand portion from unravelling where the severed finger portions have been cut off.
Advantageously, the overwrap is made of cotton. This makes it washable during the healing process and inexpensive enough to discard after healing is finished. Further advantageously, the securing means is a ribbon-like drawstring, which permits removal and repositioning of the overwrap to, e.g., change bandaging or apply medication. Still further advantageously, the drawstring is located so that it is tied at the medial side of the wrist. This makes it difficult for a child to untie it so as to remove the bandage.